Farewell to the Prince
by SlytherinDoe
Summary: Harry has things to say to his potion master. Too bad he's already gone. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing Sectumsempra, and Severus' Heaven! I'm sure by know you have all figured out who my favorite character is!**

**With that knowledge, I have to say that this was extremely hard to write. It made me very sad and depressed, and I just couldn't write it that long. Sorry it is so short. :/ I hope you like it, and I think it should be about three Chapters when it's done. I may be slower updating this one. Anyways, Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Severus." Professor McGonagall looked at Harry through pain filled eyes. Harry had just finished telling her what he had seen in the Pensieve. Snape's Memories.<p>

"Why didn't he tell us? He let us think the worst of him all this time." McGonagall's face showed nothing but remorse and guilt as she tried to restrain herself from letting the tears that filled her eyes fall. Harry didn't care though. He had a job to do.

"Professor. He's still down there. Nobody has gone to fetch him yet. We need to bury him." Harry didn't know exactly why he felt the need to bury the long hated Potions Master himself. He thought it may be what he saw in the Pensieve, perhaps the love he shown for Lily had caused Harry to have a change of heart. That wasn't all of it, though, but Harry didn't have much time to think about it. He still had an obligation to the Professor. McGonagall sighed.

"Lets go then. The Shrieking Shack?" Harry nodded, and they linked arms. Mcgonagall apparated to the front stoop of the rickety building. As they started in, with Harry in the lead, a sense of dread overcame Harry. He did not want to see Professor Snape again.

They rounded a corner and walked down the long hallway that led to the little room where Harry knew Snape lay. As they entered the room, McGonagall gasped and Harry could tell she was suppressing sobs as she looked down on her old friend and colleague. Snape looked worse than when Harry had left him an hour ago, and the pool of blood that he was in saturated his robes.

"Scourgify." McGonagall whispered, and the blood on and around Snape disappeared. The bite he had taken to the neck was clearly visible, and Harry swallowed the vile that was threatening to erupt from his throat.

"Episky." The wounds around Snape's neck began to fade and, although they didn't heal completely, they became much less noticeable. Harry knelt beside the Professor, as he had not too long ago, and looked into the dark ebony eyes. They were empty, but Harry couldn't help remembering the flash of something that had crossed them as Harry had done as Snape had bid and looked into his eyes as he died.

"Where?" Harry had forgotten McGonagall was there, and jumped slightly at the word. He looked back at her, and watched as a single shiny tear ran down her cheek.

"Um, well. I think I know the spot." Harry grabbed Snape's cloak tightly in one fist with McGonagall's hand in the other and apparated back to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Landing with a loud thump, Harry looked across the Black Lake.

"Mobilicorpus." Snape's body rose slowly from the ground and, as Harry pointed his wand, followed them as they walked.

"I wish he would have just told us," McGonagall said after a few minutes of stony silence, "We could have helped. He needn't have carried the burden alone."

"He didn't want to risk the Dark Lord looking into your minds and finding out." Harry said quietly. "We were all wrong about him."

As Harry stopped underneath the big oak on the banks of the Black Lake, McGonagall turned to him in surprise.

"Here? Why here?"

Harry smiled as he remembered. "Professor, you may want to take a look in the Pensieve. His memories are still there. They will surely explain." She gave him a look of curiosity, and Harry saw her draw her wand.

"Directly under the tree then?" Harry saw as she gathered herself for the spell.

"No!" Harry stopped her as he watched Snape's body float softly to the ground, and lay in the cool grass. "I need to do this. Without magic." Again she looked at him with amazement.

"That will take forever, Potter." When she saw he was determined, though, she sighed and said, "Do you wish me to send Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger to assist you?"

Ron and Hermione had other more important things to attend to, and they would hardly understand why Harry felt the need to bury the Professor in the first place. Harry hadn't had time to explain to them yet. More so, he couldn't imagine explaining why he wanted to bury him himself, like he had Dobby. Harry wasn't quite sure about it either, but it seemed the right and decent thing to do so that was what was going to happen, no matter if it took him all night.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Professor."

"Alright well, I have some things to sort out for myself Mr. Potter." She stared at Snape, her face a curtain of grief. "Please contact me when you have buried Severus." With that, she turned and walked swiftly away.

Harry watched her go, then looked back at the Professor. "Well Professor Snape, it looks like it's just you and me now." He knelt down, smiling slightly as he imagined the snarky come back he would've gotten from Snape had he been alive, and gently closed the Potion Master's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry worked for hours digging deep into the cold hard earth. The ground surrounding the lake was filled with stones and, when the metal head of his shovel would hit one, it would send wild vibrations up the shaft and make his arm hurt. Finally around midnight, and when his sweat had thoroughly soaked through his thin t-shirt and was dripping down his face, he stepped back and surveyed his work. He had a long deep hole that stretched from the base of the oak's roots to the bank of the lake. The hole done, Harry turned back to the professor.

Snape lay in the same manner as when Harry had begun in the soft green grass. His features were more relaxed in death than Harry had ever seen them in life and, was he imagining things or, was there actually a small smile on his lips? The thought was absurd (Snape _smile__?) _and, shrugging it off, Harry began to prepare for what needed to happen next. Something oddly missing caught his eye, however, and he moved closer to Snape to investigate. Drawing up the potions master's left sleeve, he was surprised to see no trace of the Dark Mark was left on the cold pale skin. Harry smiled to himself and thought it was best that way. Snape never truly belonged to the Dark Lord in life, and now he wouldn't in death.

Standing over Snape, he began muttering incantations softly, drawing his wand slowly over the body. Things he had learned in Charms to prevent decay and to preserve came readily to his mind's surface and, when he was finished, he was certain that neither time nor the elements would be able to ravage the body. Soft grass swayed gently in the slight breeze as he stood over Professor Snape, and his stomach knotted in sadness as he lifted his wand.

"Mobilicorpus." He whispered, and Snape floated gently over the grave and landed silently within it. A tear slid down Harry's cheek and he wiped it away in anger. The Potions Master's death had been so unneeded, so unnecessary that he cursed himself for not stopping Voldemort when Harry knew that Snape had never been the Elder Wand's true master. He had let the professor die because of his own hatred and lack of understanding, and he hated himself for it.

_You didn't know and besides, there was nothing you could do._ The small voice's words were of some comfort to Harry, because, as he thought about it, there really wasn't anything that could have been done. Snape had known that and had accepted his fate. He was ready to die. Ready to see his Lily again. It was luck alone that he was able to transfer his memories to Harry in his final moments. That final action was what had finally released him from this cold unforgiving world, and Harry secretly hoped that, wherever he was, the professor was happy.

Taking one last look at Snape, he flicked his wand to move the pile of dirt back in it's place. It landed with a small thump, and Harry moved to the mound and began patting the earth softly to smooth it down. He eyed a large gray stone, and heaved it to the head of the grave. Harry lamented not being able to provide the deserved grandeur he felt was owed to Snape but thought, perhaps, that the professor would prefer this. Turning the stone over to its flattest side he began to write as carefully as he could with his wand.

Severus Tobias Snape

9 January 1960-2 May 1998

Potions Master 1981-1996

Hogwarts Headmaster 1997-1998

Slytherin

Faithful Friend

Harry examined what he wrote, and his heart sunk. The epitaph did not seem to fit Snape completely, but Harry could think of no way to include his bravery, unwavering loyalty, or unmatched capacity to love. Then, just as he had began to call McGonagall to inform her it was done, he stopped. Smiling slightly, he turned towards the castle and sprinted. He headed purposefully for the greenhouses, hoping Professor Sprout would be amongst the rows. His hopes were fulfilled when he spotted her wispy gray hair bouncing above the plants. Panting, he hurried to her.

"Professor! Are you doing anything of urgency at the moment?" She looked a bit frightened at his appearance (as covered in as much blood and dirt as he was), and he smiled at her to reassure her.

"Not anything in particular at the moment." She sighed. "I was just going to gather some plants I thought Slughorn might be able to use in some healing potions. It can wait, Pomfrey keeps quite a supply."

"Thank you. Professor? You wouldn't happen to grow any Muggle flowers, would you?"

She looked at him in confusion, and asked warily, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, Professor Snape..." At the thought of the aforementioned headmaster, Professor Sprout's face tightened and Harry wondered for a moment why she appeared so angry.

She doesn't know. No one ever told her the truth about him. Speaking as quickly as possible, he explained Snape's dreadful situation, the status of his loyalty, and his memories Harry had seen in the Pensieve. As he told Snape's tale, Sprout's face turned slowly from resentment to wonder and, finally at the end, understanding and guilt.

"Oh," she said at last when Harry had finished. "That's why..." Sprout looked towards a corner of the greenhouse rarely visited by the students. "Do the others know?"

"Only Professor McGonagall." Her face set in determination.

"They need to be told. Severus used to come and talk with me, you know. He would inquire about my plants, ask for a few to use in his potions. He was always, if not kind, respectful and I thoroughly enjoyed his visits." She acquired a faraway look in his eyes. "I always wondered why he was so fond of them." She looked off in the distance then, suddenly, as if just remembering Harry, turned back and faced him.

"I think you shall find what you are looking for over there," she said in barely a whisper, "Now I know why he..." She did not finish her thought, but nodded her head slightly as her eyes glittered with the beginnings of tears. Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor." She nodded and continued with her work. Harry strode quickly to the allotted corner, and smiled sadly to himself when he saw what it contained.

Lilies. Hundreds of them. All white and beautiful. The crate they were planted in was marked in Sprout's careful handwriting _'__Severus__' __Lilies__.' _Harry smile. Their slight sweet smell overpowered the corner in which they grew and Harry began to carefully lift the flowers, with their bulbs, out of the warm soil. Once all were free from their pots, levitating them carefully with his wand, Harry walked slowly back towards the grave.

The flowers settled softly to the ground and Harry started to work. The already worked up earth did not resist as much as it had the first go around, and in no time it was filled with the snowy white blossoms. Harry stepped back and surveyed his work with approval. Yes, the flowers quite suited it. Now he could call the others.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some time?" Hermione looked into his eyes with concern.<p>

"If you wouldn't mind." She gave him a small smile, and turned to Ron.

"C'mon, Ron." She grabbed his arm, and began pulling him towards the castle.

"But... Harry." He started to protest and Hermione tugged him down to her level and kissed him hard on the mouth. A loopy expression crossed Ron's face, and when they pulled apart he looked to be in absolute bliss.

"Uh, right. See you in a bit Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded, watching his two best friends in the world walk back to Hogwarts hand in hand. They hadn't been here long, nobody had. Everyone had lots to do, and standing by a (some thought) traitors grave to pay respects was not at the top of anyone's to do list except, seemingly, Harry. McGonagall had promised to call a meeting and explain what had really happened the past two years, and Harry had pulled her aside and asked if she would put his portrait up in the Headmaster's office.

"Why certainly," she had said, "and Potter, I think Severus had left something for you in his office." That had confused him, certainly, but he promised to take a look at it soon. Now however, he had things he needed to say.

"Well," he started out uncertainly, "it seems that we really were all wrong about you." He paused and felt a knot form in his throat. "I will make sure you have your name cleared. That you will forever be remembered as a hero. For that is what you were, sir. A hero." Harry smoothed his fingers up the stalk of one of the lilies. "I'm sorry, Professor. Sorry my father bullied you. Sorry my mother chose him instead. Sorry I look so much like him. I know that's why you loathed me. I forgive you for it. I forgive you, because I understand." He paused and studied what he had written on the stone.

"I think, perhaps," Harry said with some difficulty, "had she chose you instead, you would have made her happy." Harry stood, and looked down on the grave. "Me and you were not so different you know." "I hope you're finally happy now," he whispered. "I hope you got to see her again," he smiled, "Would you remind her of me?" Sighing, he turned back towards the castle. "If only I could tell you this in person." A sudden breeze ruffled his hair and Harry turned back towards the grave. He felt beyond silly, but he had to ask.

"Professor?" Instantly the words he had written began to glow brightly, as if etched in fire. Harry moved closer, and saw that beside his own, there was more writing. A poem was squeezed below the rest, and the print was so small Harry strained to read it.

A child despised,

a son loathed,

a soul of the dark,

black as his clothes.

Though boy of the shadow,

once saved by her light,

viewed as loyal and true,

in the girl's own right.

Love has no bounds,

cannot be contained,

though it may be hidden,

by mockery's great pain.

So soul of the dark,

claimed once more by the gloom,

slipped from her light,

fell into evil's vast tomb.

Love's tragedy,

took him back yet again,

as he wept for the girl,

turning back to the light only then.

Guilt for the girl,

brought him to his knees,

and he swore to protect,

though it brought him unease.

Bravery and Valor,

though not one could see,

the man found his own,

and finally claimed peace.

When he finished reading, the poem's light faded but the words still remained on the stone. Harry smiled to himself and, again, turned back towards the castle.

"Goodbye, Professor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let you know, this story will do a bit of a crossover with my Severus' Heaven story. **

**Hope you enjoy this final chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter walked swiftly down the cracked and crumbling corridors of Hogwarts. His walk was sure and purposeful as he took a sharp left, and veered into a narrower hall that could easily be overlooked. His mind was a jumbled mess, thoughts springing from a simple detail McGonagall had informed Harry of when she had come to visit <em>his<em> grave.

_"__I __think __Severus __had __left __something __for __you __in __his __office__..."_

One thought that was, at this moment, sending a whirlwind of different scenarios racing around poor Harry's tired brain. After so many years of abuse by that man's hand it was hard for Harry to believe that what he found would be pleasant. The most likely of circumstances, it seemed, was that it would be a cursed object or potion that would cause bodily harm. But a bigger part of Harry, the rational part, told him that it could never be these things. After all, Snape was a good guy. Until the end. So, with a sigh, Harry continued on his way to the Headmaster's office, intent on appeasing this question. Nearing the door, Harry suddenly stopped. Merlin! He didn't even know the password!

"Name!" a deep gravelly voice shouted. Harry turned in surprise towards the stone gargoyle who usually took the password.

"Um. Harry Potter." The gargoyle continued to stare at him expectantly, one eyebrow cocked. "Harry James Potter."

The monster glared at him for a moment more then, begrudgingly, opened the passageway.

"But-" Harry began.

"Headmistress McGonagall has requested me to open the way to Harry James Potter and no one else besides herself."At these words he straightened to his original position, and closed the stone eyes, saying no more. The stairs leading to the Headmaster's tower revealed themselves and Harry tentatively started to climb. He did not know what to expect upon reaching Dumbledore's old office but it was not what he found when he, still panting slightly from the upwards trek, stepped inside. It was exactly the same as Harry had last seen it. All of Dumbledore's instruments, his arm chair, his desk, and even Fawkes' now empty perch was still there. Nothing had changed and it felt to Harry that he had stepped backward in time and that Dumbledore, any moment, would appear around the corner and offer him a lemon drop. It was not to be, however, for a bubbling pewter cauldron in the corner told him that this was not his old Headmaster's office anymore, but it had belonged to the man who had tortured Harry countless times in his dark classroom. A man whom Harry hated, loathed, dreaded, feared, and... understood. Forgave.

"I hope you don't intend on gaping at the walls the entire night, Mr. Potter," an all too familiar voice sneered. "Quite the waste of precious time."

Harry turned slowly in the direction of the voice and stared, wide eyed, at the portrait it had come from. Long black robes, piercing ebony eyes, and hair greasy as ever met his gaze painted elegantly over a green background. Beside him a pleasant, yet sleeping, portrait of Dumbledore hung dressed in blue robes against a background of soft red.

"Well? My word, I thought you at least intelligent enough to form the wherewithal to answer a simple question when asked." Snape scowled in slight annoyance when Harry didn't respond then sighed. "Why are you here, Potter?" At a loss for words, Harry stuttered,

"Um. P- Professor McGonagall s-said you left something for me, sir?" The painting smirked.

"Finally starting to learn your manners, Potter? It's about time." He pointed stiffly towards the great mahogany wooden desk, and Harry walked over to it. On the top a letter lay. Harry sat down in the overstuffed chair and carefully picked up the letter and began to read.

_Potter,_

_I have reason to believe that at some point tonight you will seek me out. While I can easily guess why, this is no time to be discussing such things. In the case that I am unable to speak to you and explain everything that has transpired, I can still show you. Here are your instructions. All I can say is that if you wish to succeed tonight, you MUST obey them._

_In the corner sits a cauldron filled with a potion of my own invention. This potion, when consumed, allows the user to experience someone else's feelings during the use of a Pensieve. After your unacceptable use of the Pensieve during your Occlumency lessons I assume you are capable of using one without further explanation on my part. A flask of memory can be found in the cabinet where the Pensieve is kept. It is the small plain alabaster one on the bottom shelf. Only view this bottle. If I find any others tampered with, you will be punished. Most severely._

_Drink a cup of the potion, then view the memories. Hopefully, you will understand then._

At the request to trust him and drink the potion Snape had brewed, Harry hesitated. The wary thoughts were overpowered, however, by Harry's reasoning that Snape never did want him harmed or dead. This potion would not hurt him so, a bit dumbfounded, but not at all surprised at the clever back up plan Snape had set in place, Harry moved towards the Pensieve he had already visited once tonight. He found the bottle, ladled himself a cup of the potion and drank quickly trying not to taste. He grimaced anyways as the bitter liquid met his tongue and scooped out the memories he had already viewed, replacing them with the contents of the alabaster flask Snape had described. Hesitating slightly, Harry took one deep breath and threw himself towards the swirling liquid. Immediately he felt different.

Harry was still Harry in his mind, but he was very much muddled by the thoughts of Snape as the gangly child walked hurriedly towards a small park. It was like Harry was only himself subconsciously, Snape having become who he was as Harry understood his thought processes and feelings as if they were his own. Subconscious Harry sat back and watched what Snape had set in store for him.

_She should have gotten her's today._

A nagging worry was ever present in Snape-Harry's mind as he sat on a bench and waited for her. Lily should be arriving shortly. She said she would come...

"Sev! It came! It really came!" A little red-headed girl came running towards Snape-Harry and threw herself at him hugging him tightly about the neck. Happiness and excitement washed over Snape as she hugged him, along with slight embarrassment lest he smell. She didn't seem to mind, however if he did, not in the least for her grip on him tightened and she giggled against his shoulder then sat back and waved a piece of thick yellow parchment in front of his eyes.

"Course it did, Lily. I told you it would." Snape sat back and looked at her confidently his head swimming in his relief and happiness. Lily smiled at him.

"I know you did, but I was so worried. I hardly slept at all last night because I thought maybe I wasn't magic and I would get left behind while you went to Hogwarts and it had been some mistake and Muggles can't really have magic and..."

"Lily, calm down. Breathe."

"I know, I'm getting a little carried away." Lily looked at him in barely suppressed excitement. "Oh, Sev! You should have seen the looks on Mum and Dad's face when a real witch came and told them their daughter was a witch too! They didn't believe her at first, but then she transfigured her tea cup into a kitten and I swear Mum almost fainted! I think her name was Mrs. Sprout."

"Professor Sprout," Severus corrected gently as his lips twitched upwards into a sort of smile. "I believe she teaches Herbology."

"She was ever so nice, Sev. I wish you could've met her."

"Well we won't have long to wait and we'll have met all of the Professors. I mean... We're going to Hogwarts, Lily!"

"I know, and we'll be able to go together. We'll be the best of friends, won't we Sev?"

"Of course, Lily. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lily smiled and leaned against Snape's arm causing his heart to pound violently against his chest. Harry was amazed at what that potion could do. "Hey Lils, by the way... Happy Birthday." A huge grin broke out over Lily's freckled face and her eyes widened as Snape handed her a beautiful white rose.

"Sev! It's perfect!" A dull rush of color mounted the sallow cheeks.

"I put a Lively Charm over it so that would never wilt." He smiled shyly. "It will stay fresh."

"Forever?" Lily asked as she stroked one of the delicate petals.

"Always." he answered with a nod of his head.

Before she could say anymore to him, the scene dissolved.

Snape and Lily were studying in the Hogwarts library. Lily flipped through a Charms textbook tiredly, her head propped lazily on one hand, then took out her wand, waved it, and muttered 'Avis'. A beautiful turtle dove flitted out from the tip of her wand and sat in front of her as Lily smiled in happiness of her success.

"Very good, Lils." Snape smiled at her and Harry could feel Snape's pride in his friend. "She even has both legs this time." he smirked teasingly.

"Oh, come off it!" but she laughed and vanished the bird as it had started to scratch the papers that cluttered the table, causing the ink to smear. "You try!"

"I will." he said smugly. "Avis!" A little round snow finch revealed itself immediately and Lily laughed in spite of Snape's scowl. The poor little bird's head was upside down. He vanished it quickly before anyone else could see. "Shut up. You know you're better at Charms than me anyways." She faked an appalled expression then smiled at him, reveling in the fact she had at least one one-up on her genius of a best friend. The smile slid off her face, however, when she caught sight of a messy-haired bespectacled boy walking towards them. 'Dad,' subconscious Harry thought at almost the exact same moment as Snape thought 'bastard.'

"Hey, Evans! Want to come watch me practice?" She scowled at his sappy crooked smile. "I'll show you this new move I've been working on! Definitely effective on the Quidditch pitch, even against the Snakes!"

"If you haven't noticed, Potter, I'm busy at the moment." He glanced at Snape.

"What? I don't see anyone." he paused and smirked. "Well, no one of worth anyways." Before he could plop himself down in between Lily and Snape, she raised her wand and a jet of bluish light burst from it and hit his cheek. James clutched his face as his eyes began to water and with one last disdainful look at Snape, fled the library, head already bloating from Lily's spell. Lily called after him,

"Doesn't look like any girls will be looking your way soon! Especially, with that massive head!" She put her fingers to her lips in mock thought for a moment then added to just Snape, "Of course, they probably won't even notice a difference." Snape and Lily lost themselves in a fit of laughter. And the scene dissolved.

They were back at home, lying on the riverbank. Lily was obviously ranting while Snape sat back and listened.

"How does she expect us to write 12 inches of parchment on one subject! And during Summer Vacation even!" Lily was upset by the massive workload given to them during the Summer, especially Professor McGonagall's assignment.

"I can do it for you. If you want." he offered. Anything to make her happy and, besides, he had a lot of time on his hands at home.

"No, Sev." She smiled, though. "It's my job, but thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled and lay down beside him in the soft grass.

"I'm so glad it's vacation. I missed spending alone time with you, Sev." He blushed a little and smirked.

"Me too, Lils. More than you can ever know." And the scene dissolved.

Harry-Snape was being tormented by the Marauders for being caught studying with Lily. James had him in the Petrificus Totalus and was mocking him as Black and Pettigrew stood over him, sneering. Lupin was absent.

"How dare the slithering Death Eater scum attempt to draw Lily into his evil clutches?" James taunted. Snape's anger was boiling but he couldn't move so he was forced to lie impassively on the floor and seethe.

"Why would she be interested in Snivellus anyways?" Sirius asked James. "I mean, even if she had snogged him, the grease he'd leave behind would be enough to make her wish she'd never laid eyes on the git."

"Oi! C'mon mate, you know she would never... she just couldn't..." James stuttered incoherently as Sirius and Pettigrew sneered down at Snape.

"So you think he's learned his lesson, Prongs?" Sirius asked James again. James shook his head.

"No, but I can think of a way to let it sink in a little." and with that he planted a boot into Snape's side and Harry could feel his pain at the blow... could feel Snape's hatred and anger for the man Harry knew was his father, but Snape's emotions told him was nothing more than a most loathed enemy. After each had landed a kick to 'let the lesson sink in' they left Snape lying in the hall as waves of pain coursed through his body. It was dark out and Snape lay in a rarely visited corridor. It could be days before anyone found him, and Snape began to panic slightly. After a few unbearably long hours, however, the pad of feet came swiftly down the hall and an older-than-the-last Lily Evans squeaked slightly as she saw Snape lying helplessly on the floor.

"Sev!" she exclaimed as she ran over and knelt beside him. "Oh, Merlin!" Quickly, she undid the curse and helped him into a sitting position.

"Thanks, Lily." he mumbled. She attempted to help her friend to his feet but stopped when he gasped as a fresh wave of pain came hurtling from his ribs. "Just give me a minute, Lily." She shuddered.

"Who did this, Sev?"

"Who else! The Marauders of course!" He attempted to sedate his boiling rage as it would not do to yell at Lily when she had just saved him from spending a night (and possibly a day or two) on the cold hard floor. He was surprised when her eyes began to well with tears and she sat beside him.

"Oh, Sev! They could've killed you!" she buried her face into a dazed Snape's shoulder and he tentatively raised his hand to stroke her hair, shuddering inwardly at his own daring.

" 'S alright Lily. I'm fine," Snape reassured her, momentarily forgetting his anger at the Marauders while her warm body was pressed against him. "I don't think the cowards would have actually killed me. I'm ok."

"Those arrogant toerags! They should be punished!" Lily lifted her tear stained face to him and hugged him tightly. He flinched away as his ribs protested to the touch and Lily scowled. "Did they hurt you?"

"Kicked me on the way out. Bit of a parting gift I guess." He shrugged.

"Why?" When he didn't answer she sighed. "For the usual, I assume then." She drew her wand and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"I'm healing you." she replied. "Don't you trust me?" Snape blinked.

"Of course I trust you, Lily." She smiled.

"Well then. Episky Maxima!" Harry could feel the warm sensation flow through Snape's aching body and draw away the pain that had been throbbing there.

"Thanks, Lily! Much better." He smiled at her as he stood and helped her to her feet. She smiled back.

"I love it when you do that." She said, blushing.

"What?"

"Smile. It's such a rare occurrence... Like a gift and... well, smile again." She moved closer to him, causing his heart to pound. He gave her a nervous grin and she giggled. "You have one tooth that pokes through, just... there." and she touched his lips every so softly. Snape's head swam wildly in thought as she gazed up into his eyes. He was losing himself in the green almond shaped orbs and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen. His mind panicked as she (Merlin, MUM!) leaned towards him.

Ginny. It's Ginny. Not Lily. Not Mum... Ginny.

But Snape's thoughts overpowered him telling him that it was, in fact, Lily. Lily Evans, and it was ok. More than ok! Merlin, he had been dreaming about this for years! She stopped and his mouth hovered centimeters from her soft pink lips, waiting for her to object. She closed her eyes.

"Do it," she whispered and that was all it took. Snape took Lily, his best friend, into his arms and pressed his lips to hers gently, barely moving them. She laughed against his mouth and teased, "C'mon, Sev. Surely you can do better." He smiled nervously and she took the opportunity of his slightly open mouth to deepen the kiss, exploring the inside of his cheeks with her tongue. His eyes widened and he backed her up against a wall as he kissed her fervently, desperately, back. He had waited so long. So long for this moment, and it was finally happening! Lily ran her hand underneath the hem of his shirt and as her cool fingers glided across his ribs he moaned against her mouth in exquisite agony. She smiled and did it again. Merlin! Harry could hardly process all the emotions flying through Snape's mind at this point. Excitement, happiness, fear, and something else so profound that words could not even begin to describe it. He supposed it was love, but if that was so, then it was such a magnified version of the feeling that Harry didn't even think it was possible for one person to hold it all in. Especially not Snape. Cold, unfeeling, masked Professor Snape. But he was feeling it, and barely controlling it too for Harry could sense a large amount of the heat settling below his belt. Snape knew that if he let that feeling to go too far he would have some awkward explaining to do. With regret, he pulled away a bit, eyes still closed shut in an attempt to permanently imprint this moment upon his memory.

"Sev..." she whispered.

"Lily, I-. You have to know that I- " he struggled to find the words.

"I know." she smiled and gave him one last lingering kiss. "I've always known." He blushed.

"We've got to go Lily. It's past curfew." she pouted her lip a bit as he walked her to her common room. "See you tomorrow, Lily."

"See you Sev." she smiled and stepped inside the portrait, leaving Snape flushed and hoping against all hope that what had happened tonight would change everything.

And the scene dissolved.

"Lily. I'm so sorry." he whispered. Snape's voice was cracked, hoarse. He was on his knees, pleading. Harry thought he had never felt such a deep despair, and the weight of it made him want to retreat to the recesses of Snape's mind, in which he was trapped, and curl up in the fetal position.

"You're a broken record, Severus." He flinched. She never called him by his full first name, it was always 'Sev'...

"I never meant to call you that! Honest!"

"But the rest of your 'friends' call me that. Why shouldn't you? Sounds like you're doing just fine with them. You don't need me. Just a stinking Mudblood, right?" She looked down on him coldly, and for a moment Harry thought she was going to spit on him or something.

"I don't think that. I- I- do... need you. Please." He looked up into her hardened expression and for a split second her eyes softened and Snape thought, perhaps, she would forgive him. After what happened last night, he had been so certain things would change for the better. Now it was only getting worse, and he had only himself to blame. Then her expression steeled itself against him again and she closed her eyes as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"No." and with that she turned on her heel and ran in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, leaving Snape feeling like there was a weight crushing his heart. And the scene dissolved.

"Severus." A high cold voice addressed Harry-Snape.

"Yes, My Lord?" Snape groveled at the Dark Lord's feet, as his newly acquired Mark pulsated angrily on the raised flesh of his left forearm. His soul was like a dead bird in a cage, and Harry shuddered inwardly. Snape was a shell of his former self. Nothing more.

"You have something for me?"

"Yes, My Lord. The prophecy. As you requested."

"Good. Good." Voldemort smiled as he steepled his long white fingers. "Recite it."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," Snape recited obediently hoping that the Dark Lord would not suspect his failure to obtain the other half of the prophecy. Fear gripped him as his Master said nothing and Snape-Harry felt something poke around in his mind. He attempted to close himself off, but wasn't much of an Occlumens as of yet and was too late.

"Severus," Voldemort whispered quietly, "You've forgotten something haven't you?"

"My Lord. They threw me out before I was able to hear the extent of the prophecy." Snape bent lower, hair almost sweeping the floor. "Forgive me, please."

"How have you earned my forgiveness? It was a simple task and you have failed." Voldemort reached into the depths of his robes and withdrew his wand, pointing it directly at Snape.

"My Lord-" Snape began, sensing trouble.

"CRUCIO!" Snape fell to the ground, incapacitated in his agony. It was as if Harry was being Crucio-ed all over again and his subconsious flinched inwardly even as he himself felt all the pain Snape was in. Snape twitched and writhed on the marble floor but did not cry out. He held it in for the several long minutes that Voldemort kept him under the spell, the snake-like face smirking as he did so. His enjoyment only further showed his inhumanity. Finally, the Dark Lord seemed to grow tired of the torture and released him, leaving Snape panting on the floor and shaking so uncontrollably that he could not stand.

"You will do better next time." He looked coldly down upon the trembling Snape.

"Yes... My... Lord." And the scene dissolved.

Severus paced his study. Harry recognized the dungeons where Snape resided and took in all the anxiety radiating off of the man who seemed intent on wearing a tunnel into the stone floor. His brow was beaded with sweat and he started slightly when the door opened to reveal Dumbledore. He practically flew to where the older man stood and fear took his heart in it's claws as he recognized all the pain and guilt on the man's wizened features. Snape gulped thickly.

"Well?" Dumbledore said nothing and Harry was surprised to see the beginnings of tears forming in the old man's eyes as he looked up at Snape. All of the sudden Harry knew what Snape knew and he wanted to throw himself on the floor and wail. Snape seemed to have the same idea, because he did just that. Fears claws ripped holes in Snapes heart, in his very soul. The noises coming from the broken man were almost too much to bear, and he pulled at his hair in his grief.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER! KEEP HER SAFE! YOU HAVE FAILED!" Dumbledore sighed heavily and great wet tears fell from his eyes as he beckoned Snape up. "I risked my life! I turned away from HIM! Put myself in mortal danger every day! And you have failed in the one thing I have asked in return! FAILED!"

"Severus. Please. We should discuss this in my office." With that he tried to take the sobbing, broken man in his arms, but as he did so Snape pushed him roughly away.

"NO! I don't need your help!" he hissed. "Don't want your pity!"

"Severus..."

"I knew this would happen! I'm such a stupid fool! I should have just left when I heard Bella bragging tonight. But, no! I had to inform you! And now she's- de..." he seemed to choke on the word and his body was wracked again with violent sobs. "Gone. Dead... Lily! Lils! Please, Come back! I'll never utter another insult to James. Never. Just, please..." He knelt on the floor of the corridor. "I need you." he paused and sucked in a great shuttering breath. "I love you." he whispered.

"C'mon Severus. You'll wake the students." And Dumbledore led the way towards his office, Snape following at a distance like a beaten dog, as tears dripped from his hooked nose onto the polished floors of the corridors of Hogwarts. And the scene dissolved.

It was obviously many years later when the mist cleared. Snape was sitting at the table in the Great Hall, scowling at the Gryffindor table. With a start, Harry could see himself amongst the red and gold clad students. He couldn't have been any older than 13, and looked as if he was having the time of his life. The widest range of emotions were flitting through Snape's mind as he stared at the carbon copy of his arch nemesis, with the only girl he ever loved eye's. Hatred caused his face to pinch together in a sneer as the boy glanced his way, but there was also a certain amount of caring reserved for him in the cold abyss that used to be Snape's heart. A heart that once thudded for a certain red head now only pounded with that same painful and unfulfilled longing edged with guilt. After all, he was Lily's son and owned the only piece of her that remained. Her wonderful beautiful eyes. It often took him aback, when in class the boy would look upon him with such loathing. Snape knew, of course, that it was his own doing. He hardly made Potions easy for Harry, but still. It hurt. It was like being reminded that Lily hated him all over again. That she had never forgiven him for what he had done. What he had said. The werewolf sitting next to him smiled warmly when he realized who Snape was looking at.

"He's a very personable boy, isn't he?"

"Hmph." Snape picked at his food and averted his eyes from the laughing Gryffindors. Lupin picked up where Snape had left off, and stared wistfully at the happy youth.

"Do you miss it?" Damn this man's friendliness. Couldn't he see that Snape just wanted to be alone with his thoughts?

"What?" he replied dully.

"School. Friends. Being young. Seems like it was so much simpler back then." Snape thought a moment, school he neither missed nor loathed. It was simply something he had used as a tool to get him farther in life, and an escape from the hellhole that was his childhood. Friends,he had never had, except Lily of course. Being young? He scoffed. Was he ever young? Foolish, perhaps, but young? No, Snape didn't think so.

"Not particularly."

"I do." Snape glanced at Lupin and was surprised at the longing he saw in the werewolf's eyes.

"Hm?" Lupin snapped out of it quickly.

"Wha-? Nothing." He turned back to his plate, pushing some potatoes around with his fork which produced an annoying scraping noise that made Snape grit his teeth. "Harry- he's very knowledgable for his age. Don't you think?" Snape scoffed.

"He's nothing compared to his friend, Granger." Lupin smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Granger is extremely intelligent. I just mean Harry has been through a lot for someone of his age."

"I suppose..."

"I mean with what happened to his parents," Lupin sighed. "Merlin, I miss them. Lily and James," Snape's fists clenched at the mention of _her_ name, but Lupin seemed to interpret his reaction differently. "Ah, yes. I know you and James were not close, but still. You have to admit it was tragic."

"If you don't mind, I am trying to enjoy my meal." Lupin looked taken aback for a moment and then went back to staring at the Gryffindor table.

"Alright, yes. I suppose I should focus on eating as well." Snape went back to his meal, blinking a few times too often as he had begun to feel the sting of tears at the mention of _his_ Lily. Merlin, would he _ever_ get over her? And the scene dissolved.

"Tonight, Severus." Snape stood in front of Dumbledore, the old professors withered hand resting on his desk. "Draco plans to let them in tonight."

"Yes."

"And you are ready, I expect?" Snape hesitated a moment then answered,

"As I'll ever be." Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"You are. I trust you Severus." he stood and moved around the mahogany desk to stand directly in front of the Potion's master. "You remember what you must tell Harry?"

"Of course."

"Enlighten me." Snape growled slightly, annoyed at the request to repeat the instructions as a child may repeat a poem in class.

"Voldemort made Horcruxes. You are one of them, and you have to let him kill you to have a chance in destroying him for good." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he chuckled.

"Yes, but I should hope you will elaborate a bit more."

"I could hardly expect him to understand anything more complex than that."

"Now, Severus..." And the scene dissolved.

Snape walked purposefully through a dark woods. The black hung heavy, as there was no moon to be seen, and he strained his coal eyes trying to keep from tripping over anything. Suddenly he stopped, a campfire could be seen glowing in the distance with black silhouetted figures walking around it. Snape smiled slightly. He had found them. Taking out his wand, 13 1/4 inches of ebony with dragon heartstring core, he raised it slightly and whispered, remembering that night he had finally gotten to feel _her_ soft warm lips on his,

"Expecto Patronum." At once a silver doe burst forth from his wand, landing lightly on her delicate feet in front of him. Snape reached out to her, stroking her for a moment, her grass green eyes so captivating. Her nose nuzzled his hand and he smiled at her, then mumbled softly, "You know what to do." The doe looked up at him, swished her tail once, then turned and walked quietly towards the camp. He smiled. She would lead, and Harry would follow. So simple, and as he watched his doe's retreating form he was content in the fact that things, for once, were going well.

This seemed to be the end of the memories, for Harry suddenly felt himself being yanked upwards. He gasped as he found himself sitting on the floor. Glancing over at the portraits, Harry was disappointed to see all the portraits sleeping. Or doing a good job of pretending. In any case, he moved back towards the desk and threw himself down into the overstuffed armchair, sighing. He pulled Snape's letter to him, his mind reeling to comprehend all of the emotions he had just experienced in the Pensieve.

_Hopefully, you will understand then._

Yes, he understood. Perhaps, even better than he did before. Harry glanced at the bubbling caulron. Merlin! That stuff was powerful! All of those feelings suddenly came back to Harry in a rush and he sighed heavily. Without the needed strength to get up and do anything (his body seemed to have finally given up on him) he looked slowly about the room. A soft white object nestled in a corner glass cupboard caught his eye. Somehow mustering the strength to stand he walked slowly over to it and took it down from the high shelf it rested on. A soft white rose, wilting slightly at the edges fell into his palm and he stroked the petals gently, surprised when one fell easily from the flower. The flower! This was the rose! Snape's first gift to Lily! The one he had charmed! Harry held it protectively in his hands, cupping the bud between his palms as he walked swiftly from the Headmaster's quartes and back towards the tree. The lake. The grave. He had to put this there. It just seemed so important. As he reached the cold banks, he stooped low and placed the delicate flower at the headstone. His gaze grazed over what he had written and the mysterious poem, his eye's widening when he saw a small enscription scratched into the stone. One he had missed before. He knelt down, trying to get a better look at it. No. It couldn't be. Could it? He had certainly not written that! Right underneath the last verse only two small letters were left.

_S&L_

Harry stared at it. For how long, he didn't know. Finally, with a hint of a smile gracing his lips he turned and walked away. Those two initials were just fine with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Just to let my wonderful reader's know, you all are the only ones who know that I write. I haven't told anyone I know personally. Your reviews are what keeps me going! Love you all, and thanks!**


End file.
